Baby Blues
by Hasegawa Aoi
Summary: "Kau butuh istirahat, Kakashi"/"Baby blues itu bisa diatasii kok"/"Laptopku ? Dimana laptopku ?"/"Maaf, Genma, untuk sementara aku tidak bisa pulang." Warn : Shounen-ai, GenmaKaka. Genma x Kakashi. Humor garing. Kisedai dan Kagami jadi chibi.


_Kilau butiran hujan menyentuh dasar pikir. Saat keputusan yang__―__ muncul seenaknya mengikis dada hingga sesak, kau tahu, tetesan hujan dari surai perakku menjatuhkan seluruh kewarasanmu. Dan semenjaknya, guyuran dari langit mulai kutunggu tiap saat._

"Itu punyaku _–ssu_!"

"Aku minta cedikit aja, kamu peyit banget Kice!"

"Aomine_-kun_, angan ambil picang unya Kice-kun .."

"Emang kenapa ci Kuloko ? Aku kan cuma minta cedikit, lagian Kice udah lambutnya kuning, makan picang kuning, nanti dia jadi kuning cebadan-badan!"

"MANA BICA _–SSU_! Hiks .. Aominecchi JAHAD, kembalikan –_ssu_!"

**CKRISS**

"…"

"Aka_-chin_, kenapa lambut Kuloko digunting ? Ow iya, aku boyeh minta picangmu ?"

"…" **CKRISS**

"AKA_-CHIN_ KENAPA LAMBUTKU UGA DIGUNTING ?"

**CTASSS**

**BRUKKKK**

**TUINGGG**

"Cudah kayian, angan belkelahi, itu tidak baik _nano dayo_. Aku cuma kacih tau, bukannya aku peduyi _nano dayo_."

**SSSSETT!**

"PICANGKU _NANO DAYO!"_

**BRUKKK BRUKKK**

**PRANGGGG**

_Keputusanmu yang seenaknya itu memang mustahil diampuni. Dalam balutan emosi, beralasan dasar hati, aku mengiyakan. Kau paham benar, bagaimana kesibukkanku di semester akhir dalam menyicil 'masa depan', telah merenggut semua waktu untuk bertatap muka, bahkan komunikasi singkat. Dan parahnya kau mengutarakan jika sudah 'seatap', semuanya tidak akan menyiksa perasaan masing-masing._

_Lalu keputusan itu memberontak, mengikat seluruh akal sehatmu dalam wujud sebuah keegoisan. Meski dipikir mustahil, meski rasanya terlampau sulit untuk terwujud― namun, dengan helaan napas berat kepalaku mengangguk pelan. Beserta rasa panas di pipiku yang sepertinya mencipta semburat merah muda tipis yang membuatmu jadi salah tingkah dalam rasa gembira._

_Menikah, serumah, dan juga―_

"HWAHAHAHA KENA KAU KICE! HAHAHAH!"

"ADUH CAKIT AHOMINECCHI! HUEEEEE"

"Itu cucuku _nano dayo_, kembayikan!"

"Akachi_-kun_ aku takut .."

"Cup, cup, tenang caja Kuloko, aku akan menjagamu."

"Belikan cucumu Kulo_-chin_"

**JDDUGGG**

"Itta― hiks .. CUCUKU _NANO DAYOOO! _HUEEEEEE"

―_dan juga setan__-setan__ chibi kembar enam._

.

.

**-BABY BLUES-**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto & Fujimaki Tadatoshi (Characters only)**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Family, Humor**

**Character(s) : Shiranui Genma & Hatake Kakashi (Pair), Kiseki no Sedai, Kagami Taiga**

**Warn : Shounen-ai inside, typo and all uninterested things.**

.

**Don't like don't read. Happy reading! ^^**

.

.

"Kau butuh liburan, Kakashi."

Mungkin guratan tebal kantung mataku memang sudah kelewatan, sampai-sampai Obito, pewaris tunggal Uchiha Corps sekaligus sahabatku itu menatap khawatir sambil menyeruput kopinya.

Bukan inginku menjadi zombie di kala pagi dan menyandang makhluk _nocturnal_ dengan terpaksa di saat larut.

"Aku tahu kau kerepotan mengurus enam setan _chibi_ yang sekarang berstatus sebagai anak tirimu, juga tugas akhir ditambah skripsi. Untung aku tidak ambil jurusan kedokteran. Tapi aku serius, kau butuh liburan, setidaknya waktu untuk menenangkan dirimu."

Dia terlalu banyak bicara. Seperti biasanya.

"Obito, dengar. Aku bisa mengurus semuanya."

Kemudian yang kudapat hanyalah dengusan dan beberapa jeda. "Kau egois Kakashi."

Aku tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan ini, dan sepertinya Obito paham, meski dia masih khawatir. Cih, sok keren.

"Kakashi, Lihat!"

Tangan Obito menunjuk sesosok pria yang disebut 'dosen' di sini. Aku melihat sebentar, lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke kopi milikku yang belum diminum untuk berpura-pura tidak melihatnya.

"Hubungan kami masih baik-baik saja Obito, tidak perlu antusias seperti itu."

Dan akhirnya dia cengengesan. "Sayang sekali ya, padahal Minato_-sensei_ itu sangat mencintaimu. Tapi dia malah menikah dengan orang lain." Wajahnya kesal, berparas menjengkelkan dengan taburan aksen _twitch_ di sana-sini.

Aku menatapnya dengan menyipitkan mata, bingung. "Bukannya kau tidak suka dengan Minato_-sensei_ ?"

"Memang, karena dia selalu merebutmu ketika aku ingin mengajakmu keluar! Tapi aku juga kesal saat dia memutuskan hubungan kalian, arrgghhh lagian kenapa kau meng-iya-kan saja sih ?!"

Aku menghela napas. "Kau memang tidak suka dengan semua yang menjadi pasanganku ya ?"

"Ya! Apalagi Genma! Argghh suamimu itu kenapa sih ?! Kenapa dia tidak menikahimu di saat kau sudah lulus nanti ? Dia pikir mengurus enam anak-anaknya itu hal yang mudah ? Ck,"

Bibirnya mencebik. Dan aku puas mendengar keluhannya.

"Tapi sungguh, aku masih kesal dengan Minato_-sensei_, dia itu―"

"Kalian membicarakanku ?"

"EH ?!" Ucapku bersamaan dengan Obito, tapi aku tidak seheboh dia. Lagi, siapa yang tidak kaget saat orang yang sedang dibicarakan, muncul tiba-tiba sambil menepuk bahumu ?

"Hmm ?" Wajah orang itu tersenyum lembut, begitu cerah hingga ada rasa hangat menjalar ketika aku melihatnya. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan kehangatan seperti ini dari seyumnya itu.

"T-tidak! _Gomen, sensei!_ Mungkin kau salah dengar! K-kita sedang membicarakan err.. k-kita …"

Mata Obito bergerak ke sana kemari mencari-cari wujud yang normal untuk di-kambing-hitamkan.

Padahal mantanku itu sudah tahu. Minato_-sensei_ itu selalu tahu, dan tidak bisa dibohongi.

"…Ah! Kita sedang membicarakan Morino_-sensei!_ Iya kan ?"

Obito menendang-nendang kakiku untuk bersekongkol. Aku tak menjawab, hanya memutar bola mata malas. "Payah"

Kekehan pelan terdengar dari mulut Minato_-sensei_. Kemudian dia menarik bangku dan duduk bersama kami. Aku agak bergeser, menyamankan posisi agar terlihat tidak terlalu kaku.

"Aku tahu kalian membicarakanku sejak tadi, tidak apa. Maaf Obito, aku membuatmu kesal" Lalu _sensei_ tersenyum lagi.

"E-ehhhh ?" Obito panik. Kasihan.

"Kakashi, kau baik-baik saja ?"

Aku menoleh, tidak menyangka Minato_-sensei_ akan bertanya begitu. Tapi itu bukan hal aneh mengingat dia makhluk paling perhatian jika menyangkut tentangku― dulu.

Ya, dulu saat kita masih bersama.

Aku berusaha tersenyum mengawali anggukanku pada _sensei_. Sejujurnya, rasa lelah dan kantuk sudah membebaniku sejak hari di mulai.

"Tidak-tidak, kau kenapa ? Ada masalah ? Kau terlihat tidak sehat Kakashi."

Dan sekarang dia khawatir. Oh Tuhan ..

Obito menatapku, yang kubalas dengan tatapan 'jangan-macam-macam'. Kemudian dia mengangguk paham.

"Kakashi, berapa jam kau tidur semalam ?"

**S****KAKMAT**

Pertanyaan Minato_-sensei_ tepat sasaran menusuk kepalaku yang makin berdenyut sakit. Haruskah kujawab ?

"Seperti biasa, _sensei_. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Namun ucapanku ditepis bagai mudahnya dia membaca rumus algoritma.

"Kau belum menyentuh sama sekali kopimu yang sudah dingin, bukan karena alasan kau menunggu hingga panasnya turun. Tapi karena kau tahu tubuhmu lebih membutuhkan istirahat ketimbang kafein. Kakashi .."

"Hah .." menyebalkan "Aku tidur jam 4 pagi."

Aku memalingkan wajah, tapi kutahu _sensei_ membelalak.

"Lalu ?"

Entah kenapa mataku memanas, ada pasokan air berdesakkan meminta turun. Kepalaku makin sakit.

Tanpa sadar aku menunduk. "Aku bangun jam 5 pagi kemudian menyiapkan sarapan dan mengurus anak-anak. Mengurus Genma yang ada _meeting_ pagi-pagi lalu kembali menjaga _kisedai_ sampai mereka tidur, dan langsung ke kampus."

Hening

Menyedihkan

Kenapa dadaku sesak sekali ?

Tidak ada helaan napas yang terdengar sampai mereka berhasil mencerna semua perkataanku.

"BAKASHI―"

Aku siap mendengarnya Obito, berteriaklah …

"Obito, biar aku .."

Kepalaku menengok saat _sensei_ menghentikan Obito untuk mengomel.

Kenapa ? Kenapa dihentikan ? Aku memang pantas mendapatkannya.

Aku menyedihkan.

Mengurus diri sendiri saja tidak bisa, sekarang harus mengurus keluarga.

Tangan besar _sensei_ mendarat di puncak kepalaku. Dan dengan itu, setetes air mata yang sejak tadi kutahan sukses jatuh begitu saja. Menjelma menjadi rasa takut kalau-kalau semua yang kulakukan ini sia-sia.

"Apa Genma tahu ?" Tanyanya lembut. Namun aku hanya bisa menggeleng pelan, tak sanggup mengucap apa-apa.

"Dengar aku, kau mahasiswa paling cerdas di sini, semua orang tahu itu." Tangannya mengelus rambutku, seperti dulu. "Tugas akhir memang penting, tapi dirimu lebih penting."

Mataku berkaca-kaca. Sial. Aku ingin menangis.

"Aku paham benar, mengurus skripsi itu sulit, dan sebenarnya tugas akhir ataupun skripsi bukan masalah untukmu 'kan ?"

Kenapa ? Kenapa orang ini begitu mengerti diriku ?

"Yang menjadi beban terberat adalah .. anak-anakmu." _Sensei_ tersenyum. Aku menatapnya lalu menurunkan tangannya dari kepalaku. "_Baby blues_ itu bisa diatasi kok, yah meski aku baru tahu kalau ibu tiri bisa terkena _baby blues_ juga .."

Baka. Dia mencoba menghiburku.

Aku mendecih. "Aku laki-laki, _sensei_."

Dan dia tertawa, "Satu hal yang harus kau ingat Kakashi. Kau, tidak sendiri. Dan jangan egois."

Tanganku menyeka bekas air mata di pipi. "Itu jadi dua hal, _sensei_."

Dia tertawa lagi, kemudian beranjak dari kursinya. "Maaf, aku harus mengajar lagi, sudah waktunya. Sebenarnya aku menemuimu untuk bertanya sesuatu, tapi sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat. Jadi kapan-kapan saja."

Tangannya mengacak rambutku singkat.

"Kau bisa menghubungiku kapanpun _sensei_. Terimakasih untuk semuanya." Ucapku, yang dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan dan segaris senyum yang begitu hangat. Lalu pergi meniggalkanku dengan pikiran yang agak jernih.

"Tch, aku cemburu."

Gelak tawa tak bisa kutahan. Obito selalu seperti ini kalau aku habis berbicara dengan _sensei_ atau Genma.

.

.

Kapas langit yang mendung ikut mengiringiku sampai pertigaan. Yang dengan sadar, mau tak mau, membuatku menghela napas untuk yang― entah keberapa kali. Mungkin benar aku terlalu egois, namun yang dimaksud di sini bukan secara harfiah. Akal sehatku memang suka agak geser kalau menyangkut '_perfectionist'_.

Usia pernikahanku dan Genma baru setengah bulan. Wajar kalau Obito terus mengomel setiap bertemu― atau _sensei_ yang langsung khawatir setelah baru berjumpa lagi selang seminggu, karena nyatanya kondisiku sudah seperti mayat hidup.

Lelah, namun aku bisa. Setidaknya .. untuk sekarang, mungkin. Aku tidak ingin memikirkan bagaimana kedepannya. Rasanya begitu mengerikan. Bukan untuk bagaimana karirku nanti setelah kuliah, bukan juga tentang kehidupanku dengan Genma. Tapi ..

Membayangkan _kisedai_, setan-setan kecil kembar enam tumbuh menjadi setan dewasa sungguhan ..

Menyeramkan

Apa aku bisa menggantikan mendiang ibu mereka ?

Ralat, apa aku bisa bertahan dengan mereka ?

"Hh .." Memikirkan itu kepalaku tambah sakit. Semoga aku bisa istirahat sebentar, tubuhku sudah benar-benar lelah.

"_Tadaima_" Ucapku, saat masuk ke dalam rumah yang tadinya kutinggalkan dalam kondisi rapih, kini sudah hancur lebur bagai diserang badai.

"_OKAELI_ KAKACHI-MAMA~" kompak mereka. Suasana gaduh bisa mereka hentikan sejenak demi menjawab salamku. Manisnya ..

Tidak-tidak, jangan termakan jebakan mereka Kakashi

Jangan termakan jebakan mereka

**BYUURRRR**

"B-bajuku ... HUEEEEEE AKACHI_-KUN_ .."

Benar 'kan ?

Biar kulihat sebentar. Lantai lengket berlendir campuran aroma susu, kertas remuk bulat berhamburan, belasan kulit pisang di dalam baju Kise, kepala Kuroko pitak, Midorima berubah jadi wortel, Aomine jadi hitam― eh, itu sudah takdir.

Dan .. apa ini ?

Kuharap Murasakibara tidak mengunyah kaos kaki Midorima saat masih terpasang seperti kemarin.

"Astaga.." Mataku terbelalak. Semoga aku masih sempat menyelamatkan sepatu Genma yang direbus secara keji ini!

Terlambat.

.

.

"Kalian mau makan sepatu untuk malam ini ?"

Nadaku mengintimidasi, _k__isedai_ yang sudah duduk berjajar di sofa menunduk dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Mungkin mereka merasa bersalah― mungkin juga tidak.

"Tapi bukan a―"

"DIAM"

Aku mengerjap. Tiba-tiba para kembar enam minus Aomine kompak memotong penyangkalan si hitam― maksudnya Aomine.

"Ck,- kayian bukan codalaku! Aku celalu dicalahkan di cini!"

Aomine merajuk turun dari sofa, yang sayangnya langsung kuangkat dan kembalikan ke posisi semula. "Karena memang kau yang salah."

Mata Aomine menatap tidak percaya padaku. "Tapi, Kakachi-mama― "

"Cepatu, cepatu~ mayam ini kita makan cepatu, wuuu~"

…

...

...

Ternyata aku salah sangka. Ketika suara malas itu terdengar agak riang dari titan ungu mini yang sedang berusaha melepas kaos kaki Midorima lagi, kini aku tahu siapa dalang dari kasus perebusan sepatu Genma.

"Gomen, Aomine" Ucapku, tapi sepertinya dia marah. Bibir Aomine mencebik dan ia langsung memalingkan wajah.

Lucu sekali. Ingin kucubit pipinya tapi takut digigit lagi.

"Akan kubuatkan teriyaki untukmu malam ini" aku mengacak rambutnya singkat, kemudian beranjak untuk membereskan kekacauan di sini.

"Tch. Aku benci Kakachi-mama!"

"Aominecchi, jaga bicalamu."

"Aku mengelti pelacaan Aomine, _nano dayo_, Kice angan menghakimi Aomine."

"Kice-_chin_ gak menghakimi, dia cuma menacehati"

Kakiku melangkah santai menuju dapur, sedikit mengabaikan perdebatan kecil anak-anak tiriku yang sedang meributkan urusan 'pilih kasih'. Karena sejujurnya, rasa sakit di kepalaku mulai terasa menyakitkan. Aku ingin cepat-cepat istirahat.

"Apa ini ?" Tak sengaja kakiku menginjak salah satu dari puluhan bola kertas yang tidak simetris ini. Ah, benar juga, dari mana mereka mendapatkan banyak kertas untuk dimainkan ?

Akan kucari tahu nanti, setelah memasak dan beristirahat sebentar. Dulu ketika kecil mendiang ibuku selalu marah jika aku membuang-buang kertas atau menyobeknya. Ibu bilang isi dari setiap kertas memiliki hal yang penting, dan aku mengerti. Semua tergantung bagaimana kau melihatnya, ada sebuah kerja keras tak ternilai dari setiap halaman.

Jelas saja, kalau aku yang mengalami hal yang demikian, misal kertas hasil ujianku, atau lembaran cetak skripsiku yang tinggal kuberikan kepada dosen sudah berubah menjadi bola-bola kertas setengah hancur begini, aku juga akan ma―

Aku terbelalak.

"Kuroko, kau tahu dari mana semua kertas-kertas ini ?" Tanyaku sedikit berteriak. Tak ada jawaban. Kuroko yang berada di ruang tamu mungkin tidak mendengar.

Sial, satu-satunya tempat yang memiliki banyak kertas hanya ruanganku. Dan tumpukan kertas yang berada dekat dengan jangkauan anak setinggi tiga kaki hanya tugas skripsiku yang semalam kukerjakan.

"Ugh .." Seperti ada palu menghantam di kepalaku. Efek dari kurang tidur ternyata bisa separah ini. Aku mengambil kertas yang tidak sengaja kuinjak tadi, lalu kubuka perlahan.

Kosong.

Aku menghela napas lega.

Tapi bagaimana dengan kertas-kertas yang lain ?

Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera menuju ruang tamu dan mengambil beberapa bulatan kertas. Satu persatu kubuka dengan perasaan kalut. Dan benar saja, setelah kuperhatikan dan amati baik-baik dari sisa tinta luntur yang terkena tumpahan susu di sana sini, ternyata semua kertas yang berserakan memang skripsiku yang kukerjakan semalam!

"Cih"

Aku berlari menuju kamar. Berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Sama sekali tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit di kepala dan nyeri pegal di tubuh, karena laptopku dalam bahaya. Tidak mungkin anak-anak masuk ke kamar hanya mengambil tumpukan kertas lalu pergi begitu saja. Tidak mungkin.

Setidaknya, biarkan laptopku menyala. Aku tidak peduli jika ratusan lembar skripsiku mereka rebus seperti sepatu Genma, atau mereka kunyah layaknya Murasakibara mengulum seru kaos kaki Midorima, karena aku masih bisa mencetak ulang meski mereka terus menerobos masuk dan memborbardir hasil _print_-nya.

Oh Tuhan, selamatkan aku kali ini. Selamatkan aku dari rasa takut ini.

Kakiku menginjak masuk ke dalam kamar. Berantakan. Tumpahan susu dan kertas berhamburan di sana-sini.

_Kuso_. Laptopku tidak ada!

Ck, aku melihat ke kolong meja, kolong tempat tidur, tapi nihil.

Di belakang― pintu ? Hey, kenapa bisa ada di sini ? Tunggu, tunggu dulu.

Lengket, bau susu.

**TES TES TES**

Cairan putih beraroma susu merembes dengan cepat turun keluar melalui lubang-lubang USB laptopku. Aku terbelalak.

Tubuhku lemas.

Laptopku tidak menyala sama sekali.

.

.

"Kakashi, kau mau kemana ?"

Aku menulikan pendengaranku. Sambil menahan isak yang sesekali keluar, aku memasukkan satu persatu baju dan barang-barangku ke dalam koper. Aku tidak sanggup lagi, aku ingin pergi dari rumah ini.

"Ada masalah apa ? Katakan padaku, apa anak-anak berulah lagi ?"

Genma merengkuhku, meruntuhkan rasa kesal, letih, dan sedihku menjadi sebuah tangisan pelan.

"Skripsiku hancur, aku harus mengulang."

Aku tidak ingin mengadu. Genma yang baru pulang selepas kerja pasti merasa lelah, kemudian ia harus menghadapiku yang sedang dalam emosi seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin melibatkannya semakin jauh, akan semakin sulit untuk pergi jika ia tahu.

Aku juga tidak ingin anak-anak kena imbasnya. Aku menyayangi mereka.

"A-apa ? Bagaimana bisa ? Pasti anak-anak yang―"

Genma beranjak pergi untuk menemui _Kisedai_, namun aku segera menahan tangannya lalu menggeleng lemah.

"Maaf Genma, aku harus pergi. Ini semua salahku, aku terlalu egois."

"Apa yang kau katakan ? Aku akan membantumu, jangan pergi.." Raut wajahnya terlihat sedih, suaranya sarat akan rasa khawatir. Ia kembali memelukku, mencoba menahan sedikit niatku untuk tetap bertahan.

Tapi aku tidak bisa.

Tidak untuk sekarang.

Kepalaku terasa mau pecah. Pikiran kalut terbayang semua masalah. Bahkan saat ini kubiarkan emosi mengambil alih. Aku tidak ingin anak-anak dan Genma yang menjadi korban atas kondisiku sekarang jika aku mencoba untuk bertahan.

Atau itu hanya alibi dalam diriku agar aku segera terbebas dari situasi ini.

Aku melepas pelukannya, menarik koper lalu pergi melewati ruang tamu, melewati setan-setan kecil yang sedang asyik meluluh-lantahkan isi rumah.

"Kakachi-mama-_kun_ mau pelgi kemana ?"

**DEG**

Aku tersentak. Aku tak bisa menahan air mataku lagi. Suara cadel Kuroko terasa semakin menyiksaku. Seakan memaksaku untuk kembali dan memeluk mereka semua.

Maafkan aku, Kuroko ..

"Kakashi, tunggu! Kakashi!"

Genma mengejarku, memanggilku terus menerus sampai suara itu terdengar makin lemah lalu menghilang seiring langkahku yang semakin jauh meninggalkan rumah.

.

.

"Bialkan caja Kakachi-mama pelgi."

Aomine mendengus kesal, setengah tidak memedulikan tatapan aneh saudara-saudaranya, juga reaksi kaget dari sang Ayah.

"Aomine, jaga bicaramu." Rasa penat menjalar ke seluruh tubuh, hingga membuat otaknya secara impulsif memerintah untuk bicara demikian. Padahal Genma tahu, seharusnya ia berusaha mendinginkan suasana.

"Papa-_kun_, Kakachi-mama-_kun_ pelgi bawa kopel becal, kenapa kita gak diajak ?"

Dan dengan pertanyaan Kuroko barusan, rasanya Genma ingin menghantam kepalanya sendiri dengan batu besar. Itu terlalu menyakitkan, nak.

Namun ia malah tersenyum, _typical_. "Kakashi-mama sedang ada urusan. Nanti kalau urusannya sudah selesai, kita jemput sama-sama, ya ?"

Anggukan dan senyum Kuroko hampir saja mengembang, kalau saja tidak dipotong oleh Aomine. "Gak ucah pulang juga gapapa! Ck, aku benci Kakachi-mama!"

Hening

Genma menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan anak ke-sekiannya itu. Lima anak lain bereaksi sama, namun lebih merasa terkejut dengan sikap Aomine yang tiba-tiba berlari masuk ke kamar.

Dan keheningan itu pecah dengan suara bantingan pintu yang dilakukan Aomine.

"Aominecchi itu kenapa cii ? Jahat cekali-ssu, dia gak boyeh bicala cepelti itu, Kakachi-mama kan cayang cama dia, ama ita cemua-ssu!"

Akashi mengangguk mendengar perkataan Kise barusan. Kemudian ia menarik dan merangkul Kuroko, menyatakan kalau mereka satu pemikiran.

Tapi tidak dengan Midorima. "Kice idak mengelti ya, _nano dayo_ ?"

"Kamu yang gak mengelti, Mido-_chin_" Murasakibara menyela, yang disusul dengan keterkejutan Akashi karena Kuroko melepas rangkulannya kemudian berdiri di samping Midorima.

"_Gomen_, Akachi-_kun_. Kali ini kita idak cejalan. Dan Mulacakibala-_kun_, ada cecuatu yang tidak kau mengelti. Aomine-_kun_ melaca butuh pelhatian dan keadilan."

Dengan itu, Midorima dan Kuroko berjalan beriringan menuju kamar tempat Aomine mengurung diri. Meninggalkan Kise yang kebingungan, Akashi yang shock, dan Murasakibara dengan tatapan tidak pedulinya. Dasar jamur ungu besar!

Sementara Genma hanya meratap, melihat anak-anaknya terpecah menjadi dua kubu. Otaknya buntu. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Bahkan ia belum sempat bertanya pada anak-anaknya kenapa Kakashi sampai memutuskan untuk pergi.

Pasti ada sesuatu, ia pikir begitu. Tapi untuk sekarang, ia butuh istirahat. Anak-anaknya juga butuh waktu untuk mendinginkan perasaan mereka.

Juga Kakashi ...

Ia berharap dapat menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya. Kakashi tidak boleh pisah darinya lama-lama. Tidak boleh.

.

.

"Hoaammm..."

Suara petir yang menggelegar membangkitkanku dari alam mimpi. Mungkin aku tidur terlalu lama, sampai-sampai alam sendiri tidak rela aku memejamkan mata lebih lama lagi. Padahal tubuhku masih lemas, cih.

Tapi syukurlah, setidaknya aku sudah memberikan hak pada tubuhku. Dan terima kasih juga pada pemilik apartemen yang belum mau menyewakan apartemen ini pada siapapun setelah aku menikah. Dia baik sekali. _'Masih menunggu kedatangan Hatake-san untuk menginap barang semalam-dua malam'_ katanya.

Aku mulai berpikir dia seorang cenayang yang menyamar.

22.45

"Hmm ?"

Aku sadar _handphone_-ku terus menyala sejak aku bangun― mungkin sejak sebelumnya. Yah, memang salahku membiarkan mode _silent_ aktif selama aku tidur. Karena 98 panggilan tak terjawab dan 27 pesan masuk di ponselku yang sedang kulihat sekarang tentunya tidak akan mengizinkanku tidur jika kubiarkan bersuara.

Tidak ada yang _special_ dari semua pesan singkat yang masuk. Sebagian besar cuma menanyakan _'sudah makan belum ?'_ atau _'bagaimana kondisimu ?'_ juga _'apa kepalamu masih sakit ?'_, yang sialnya, membuatku tersenyum di saat begini.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan suamiku, yang bertanya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa padahal dia sedang khawatir setengah mati, demi tidak ingin mengingatkanku pada perasaan tadi siang dan mengubah seluruh mood yang sudah terkumpul.

Apalagi pesan terakhir yang ia kirim. _'Kau di apartemen lamamu 'kan ? Selamat beristirahat, aku mencintaimu.'_

Dasar kejam, bisa-bisanya dia membuatku berbunga-bunga hanya karena hal ini.

Mungkin sudah tidur, dia akan membacanya besok.

'_Maaf membuatmu khawatir, aku baru saja bangun dan hp ku di-silent. Bagaimana kau tahu aku di apartemen lamaku ? Aku tahu kau bukan penguntit, apa kau punya mata-mata ? Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa pulang untuk sementara.'_

Pesan terkirim.

Bagaimanapun juga, Genma tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini. Dia hanya korban akibat aku yang tidak becus mengurus ini-itu.

Sakit sekali rasanya. Potongan memori memaksa kejadian _random_ muncul dalam ingatan. Aku yang lemah, aku yang egois, dan aku-aku lainnya yang tidak sanggup membawa para pelangi kecil itu 'ke jalan yang benar'.

Atau aku hanya sedang berusaha tidak menyalahkan mereka atas semua yang terjadi ?

Dadaku sesak. Aku rindu waktuku, tidurku, semuanya. Dalam garis besar : kemalasan. Yang selama ini kubanggakan dan membuat semua orang sibuk berspekulasi macam-macam karena membandingkannya dengan hasil yang kuperoleh.

Bodohnya.

Tidak ada kata 'seandainya', meski aku berharap andai ada kala untuk mengulang. Aku selalu berpikir dapat menciptakannya kembali. Namun takdir merenggut semua andaiku. Dan menggantikannya dengan iblis-iblis bertubuh mini yang berwajah _shouta_.

Dan yang membuatku terkesan lebih bodoh, aku menyayangi mereka, bagaimanapun kondisiku dibuatnya.

Hahh ..

**Drrrtt**

_Hp_-ku yang sudah ku aktifkan mode getar menyala, telepon masuk, yang awalnya kukira adalah Genma.

"Halo ayah"

.

.

"Papa beyum bobo ?"

Genma terkejut, seonggok manusia kecil bermata _heterochrome_ melongok dari sela-sela pintu yang terbuka, dalam lubuk hatinya ia merasa tidak tega anaknya sampai terusik seperti ini.

"Papa ada kerjaan yang harus di selesaikan, nak." Ia tersenyum, kemudian memangku anaknya itu sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi di depan laptop. "Akashi kenapa belum tidur ?"

Namun yang ia dapatkan sebagai jawaban hanya kepala Akashi yang menggeleng layu lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dada sang papa. Genma tersenyum lagi.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan ?"

Seperti membaca pikiran anaknya, Genma selalu tahu. Dan Akashi mulai berkaca-kaca. "Kakachi-mama ..."

Genma menunggu, namun Akashi tak sanggup melanjutkan, rasanya begitu berat untuk berbicara di saat ada tangis yang harus kau tahan.

"Tenanglah nak, Kakashi-mama akan pulang, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Anak terakhir dari kembar enam itu tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. "Bukannya Kakachi-mama malah ama aku dan codalaku emua ?"

Ini kesempatan bagus untuk bertanya, namun Genma merasa harus hati-hati. "Memangnya Kakashi-mama pernah memarahimu ?"

Akashi menggeleng lagi. "Tapi Kakachi-mama pelgi kalena kami cemua nakal 'kan ?"

"Memang apa yang sudah kalian lakukan ?"

Kepala merah Akashi menunduk, merasa bersalah. "Kami cemua macuk kedayam kamal belajal Kakachi-mama tadi ciang. Mulacakibala meyihat ada tumpukan keltas, lalu mulai acak-acak, yang lain mulai ikutan juga. Teyus aku lihat ada benda cepelti yang papa pakai ini." Tangan unyu-nya menunjuk laptop Genma. "Aku penacalan, akhilnya aku buka, tapi Aomine datang teyus acak-acak ama Kice, ampe gak cengaja kecenggol teyus jatuh, hiks."

Begitu rupanya.

"Midoyima juga numpahin, hiks .. numpahin cucu, kena benda itu dan keltas-keltas lain. S-sisanya keltas-keltas itu dibawa Midoyima dan Kuloko main, aku uga ikut bantu."

Jadi, sebegini beratnya cobaan Kakashi. Aku tahu Kakashi kemarin tidur sangat pagi, bukan cuma kemarin, bahkan semenjak ia tinggal di sini. Dan bukan hal aneh jika ia marah, bahkan untuk seorang Kakashi. Belum lagi keadaan rumah yang seperti di guyur tsunami susu akibat anak-anak. Mengurus ini-itu, membuat sarapan.

Ini salahku, aku harus minta maaf.

"Kakashi-mama akan memaafkan kalian jika kalian meminta maaf dengan baik dan berjanji tidak akan mengulangi, kau mau 'kan ?"

Akashi mengangguk kecil seraya menyeka matanya yang masih berair. Genma mengelus sayang, memberi penenangan. "Tapi untuk saat ini, kita harus memberi Kakashi-mama waktu untuk istirahat, oke ? Sekarang tidurlah."

Setan merah itu mengangguk lagi sebelum Genma mengecup puncak kepalanya dan turun dari pangkuan untuk kembali masuk ke kamar, menaati perintah sang papa setelah hatinya terasa agak lega selepas bersaksi.

'_Anak-anak'_, batin Genma.

Kemudian ia melihat pesan masuk, lalu senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Sepertinya ia juga bisa tidur sekarang.

.

.

"Bandara ? Ayah tidak ikut ?"

"_Ayah mengirim Iruka-san bersamanya."_

Mataku menyipit "Lalu ?"

"_Ia akan kembali ke Amerika setelah kau bertemu dengan keponakanmu."_

Dan aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku. "Itu pemborosan, ayah!"

"_Oh, ayolah, ayah juga butuh dia di sini. Pekerjaannya di sini lebih penting dari sekedar untuk kau goda di sana."_

"Baiklah-baiklah, ayah menang." Aku memutar bola mata.

"_Baiklah, kalau begitu ayah tutup teleponnya, sampaikan salam ayah untuk Genma."_

Ada jeda beberapa detik yang tidak bisa ku tahan. "Baik, ayah."

Mungkin ayah menyadarinya, aku memang tidak pintar berbohong.

**Drrttt **

**Drrttt**

"Hm ?"

Pesan masuk. Genma ? Bukan, dari― Minato-_sensei_ ?

'_Besok ada waktu ? Maaf mengganggu di jam larut, meski kutahu kau belum tidur. Aku ingin bertanya beberapa hal besok, di cafe biasa. Aku yang traktir.'_

Sekalian saja kalau begitu.

.

.

"Kagami, bagaimana keadaan orang tuamu di Amerika ?"

"Baik"

"Yokatta .. Kau memiliki teman di sana ?"

"Hm"

"Sungguh ?"

"Hm"

"Kau yakin ?"

"Hm"

Sudah setengah jam. Setengah jam aku mengajaknya bicara namun anak ini hanya ham hem ham hem saja. Dia sariawan atau bagaimana ?

Tidak biasanya keponakanku satu-satunya ini irit bicara, mungkin dia marah padaku.

Aku tertawa pelan tanpa sadar, membuatnya melirik sekilas ke arahku lalu kembali menatap lurus ke jalan. Dasar.

"Setelah pertigaan di depan ada cafe yang menjual burger teriyaki, kau mau ?"

Dan dia berhenti. Dengan mata terbuka lebar yang mengkilap tajam dan menampilkan binar-binar penuh harapan. "Burger ?! MAU! DIMANA DIMANA ? AKU MAU 20! "

"Meh. Saat kubilang burger baru kau mau bicara." Aku menyeringai, sepertinya perkataanku tepat sasaran. Karena ia langsung mengembungkan pipinya seperti orang kesal. Oh, sebentar lagi aku pasti akan diteriaki.

"MOOOUU! ITU SALAHMU! KAU MEMBUATKU DAN IRUKA-_SAN_ MENUNGGU DI BANDARA SELAMA TIGA JAM! TI-GA-JAM! CK,"

Ini dia.

Aku tertawa maklum seraya mengacak rambutnya. "_Gomen ne_"

Ia menghela napas, sebelum menunduk dan menyerah untuk bersikap sok pendiam. "Tak apa, Kashi-nii sibuk mengurus anak-anak barumu kan ? Iruka-san bilang aku tidak boleh egois karena Kakashi-nii punya banyak anak sekarang."

Apa ini ? Aku merasakan tangannya semakin erat menggenggam di gandengan tanganku, wajahnya nampak sedih. Kenapa sikap cemburu anak seusia dia begitu menggemaskan ?

"Tidak kok, aku sedang tidak tinggal di rumah, jadi kita bisa menghabiskan waktu di apartemen."

Dalam sekejap matanya kembali berbinar, namun lebih tajam dari yang tadi. "Hontou ?!"

"Ya, tapi sebelum itu temani aku ke toko elektronik yang di dekat cafe itu, oke ? Baru setelah itu kita mampir dan makan di sana."

"Makan ? Kita tidak bawa pulang ?" Kepalanya dimiringkan, astaga! Imutnya ..

"Ah, kita bisa bawa pulang jika kau mau. Tapi aku ada janji dengan seseorang di sana. Tak apa kan ?"

Ia mengangguk mantap. "Hu'um!"

.

.

"Aku gamau makan. Bubulnya gak enak."

Hening

"HEHHHHHHH ?"

Satu ruangan shock parah. Wajah-wajah tercengang dengan mulut terbuka yang sebagian besar menampakkan ketidak-percayaan luar biasa atas apa yang baru mereka dengar.

Ini langka. Hampir mustahil. Bahkan tak ada yang akan menyangka kata-kata "gamau makan" akan diucapkan Murasakibara seumur hidupnya.

Jelas saja! Kaos kaki Midorima yang lusuh dan buluknya minta ampun saja masih semangat ia gigit-gigit, apa itu berarti bubur cantik yang masing-masing sudah terhidang di depan mereka rasanya separah itu ?

Sontak Kuroko, Kise, Midorima, Aomine, dan Akashi menatap ngeri bubur dalam mangkuk mereka.

"Papa tidak sempat buat sarapan yang lain. Habiskan makanan kalian. Papa pergi kerja dulu. Kalau kalian ingin susu sudah papa siapkan di meja dekat kulkas, oke ? Jangan pergi keluar rumah. Jaa~"

Genma tersenyum sebelum melangkah pergi, meninggalkan anak-anaknya yang masih dalam kondisi kaget dan takut bukan main.

Takut kalau-kalau mereka harus menghadapi masakan yang rasanya tidak menyenangkan, yang akhirnya perut mereka tidak di isi sama sekali karena mulut menolak.

"A-aku mau cucu aja..."

Setidaknya susu dapat menyelamatkan perut mereka dari kelaparan. Kuroko yang turun duluan seperti menjadi wakil (baca : tumbal) dari ke enam saudaranya untuk mencicip. Kuroko mencoba tenang, ia melihat botol berisi susu dengan tatapan ragu-ragu lalu menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

'Gak ada hal buyuk yang akan teljadi! Ini cuma cucu, cuma cucu! Duyu uga papa-kun yang buatkan cucu jadi tidak apa-apa. Tidak akan ada hal buyuk yang teljadi!'

Ke-lima saudaranya menunggu dengan was-was. Menunggu kesaksian Kuroko bagai menunggu hukuman dari Tuhan.

Dan ketika Kuroko meneguk susu dengan wajah terpejam, setelahya ia hanya bisa menghela napas dengan wajah sedih.

"Hambal. Gak ada lacanya."

Oh Tuhan, inikah yang disebut karma ?

Mereka mulai merindukan Kakashi.

"Coba cini Kuloko," Aomine ikut turun, lalu beranjak menghampiri Kuroko layaknya ia menantang maut. Tubuh bergetar, jalan dilambat-lambatkan. Seperti tidak percaya meski ia tahu Kuroko tidak mungkin berbohong. "HUEKKK! INI CUCU APA ADONAN TEYIGU CIII?!"

**JDUGG**

Kepala Midorima jatuh menghantam meja, pingsan.

Akashi kejang-kejang.

Kise ayan.

Mereka harus menerima nasib, hari ini tidak ada makan enak, atau mungkin tidak makan sama sekali.

"Adonan teyigu ? Aku cuka teyigu ..." Murasakibara turun dan mengambil semua botol susu. Membuat Midorima, Akashi, dan Kise seketika bangkit dari sekarat.

"JANGAAANNNNNN"

Dari pada bubur yang mematikan, setidaknya susu rasa adonan terigu tidak akan membuat mereka meregang nyawa.

.

.

Tujuh tangkai bunga hyacinth biru, berbalut kertas tebal putih dan terikat apik dengan pita silver dibawahnya. Simbol permintaan maaf yang klasik, tapi tak ada salahnya untuk dicoba. Ia akan berusaha sebisa mungkin menarik kembali hubungan yang kini sedang terpisah konflik.

Dengan cara apa saja, tanpa ampun, tanpa celah.

Genma memasuki mobilnya dan meletakkan buket bunga cantik tadi di bangku sebelah. Aroma bunga menguar memenuhi ruangan mobil hingga memunculkan segaris senyum yang lebih kuat. Ia menjadi lebih percaya diri. Dan ia yakin, Kakashi pasti mau kembali pulang.

Ia menginjak pedal gas, berjalan pelan melewati beberapa pertokoan dan rumah-rumah penduduk. Ia ingin menaikkan kecepatan lalu melaju dengan cepat agar bisa segera bertemu dengan Kakashi, sebenarnya. Namun ia tahu Kakashi tidak akan suka.

Kakashi pernah bilang padanya, _"Kalau kau mati karena mengebut untuk menemuiku, bagaimana kita bisa bertemu ? Baka."_ Dan Genma terkekeh geli mengingat kejadian itu. Kakashi sungguh manis, tapi tak menimbulkan sakit gigi seperti permen kapas. Yeaks, Genma trauma dengan gulali pink itu. Untung Kakashi juga tidak suka makanan manis. Aman sudah.

Dua blok dilewati, dan ia kini berada di jalan raya.

Eh ?

Macet ? Tidak biasanya. Setelah mendengar dari beberapa pengemudi yang ikut melintas, ternyata ada kecelakaan di depan, tabrak lari yang menimbulkan tabrakan beruntun dan menjatuhkan banyak korban. Huft .. untung ia selalu mengingat nasehat Kakashi.

Tapi ia juga kena imbasnya. Ia harus menunggu.

Bosan, malas, dan penat ditubuh membuatnya emosi. Sebelumnya memang ia baru menyelesaikan urusan di kantor. Mengerjakan beberapa laporan, _meeting_ dengan _client_, lalu kembali membuat laporan. Tapi ini sudah siang, ia akan terlambat menemui Kakashi kalau begini.

Ia berdecak. Pandangannya gelisah ke sana-sini hingga matanya menatap di sebuah cafe yang tidak asing baginya. Genma ingat pernah kencan dengan Kakashi di sana. Ia jadi tersenyum. Tampilan luarnya begitu elegant, namun terasa hangat. Cocok untuk para pengunjung yang datang dengan pasangan―

Genma tersentak.

Tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, ia menyipitkan mata dan memperhatikan sekali lagi. Tidak salah lagi, itu Kakashi! Ada Kakashi di dalam cafe itu dan ia bersama Minato!

"Ck, _Kusooo_!"

**TIINNN TIINNN TIIINNNNN**

"HOY! CEPAT JALAN! INI BUKAN JALANAN NENEK MOYANGMU, _BAKA_!"

"_URUSAI, AHO!_"

Pikirannya buyar.

Ia membelokkan stir membawa mobil yang ia kendarai beranjak lebih dekat ke _cafe_. Dadanya sesak. Emosi yang sedari tadi ditahannya tak bisa terbendung lagi. Kakashi di sana, bersama Minato, mantan kekasihnya sendiri. Bayangkan saja!

Pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Otaknya mulai berpikiran negatif kalau alasan Kakashi pergi bukan karena skripsi atau anak-anaknya yang kelewatan. Tapi karena ia ada kencan dengan Minato!

"Ck, terlambat!"

Inilah kenapa, meski ia paham pesan singkat Kakashi yang mengatakan kalau pria bersurai silver itu tidak bisa pulang untuk sementara, dirinya tetap berniat mengajak Kakashi untuk kembali pulang hari ini. Karena ada banyak orang yang mengincarnya. Begitu banyak hingga ia harus memasang badan jika ada yang melirik.

Kakashi tidak murahan, tidak sama sekali. Namun jika dengan Minato― ia was-was. Lelaki bermarga Namikaze itu hampir saja menikahi Kakashi jika orang tuanya tidak menjodohkannya dengan wanita dari keluarga Uzumaki.

"Arrggghhhht!"

Genma membanting stir dan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kepalanya sakit memikirkan semua ini. Namun hatinya terasa lebih sakit melihat Kakashi yang tertawa lepas dan berbincang santai dengan Minato seperti tadi.

Apa Kakashi lebih memilih Minato dibanding dirinya ?

Apa Minato berniat menceraikan istrinya lalu kembali mendekati Kakashi ?

Atau .. mereka sudah berselingkuh ?

**BLAM**

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!"

"E..."

Genma tercengang. Saking emosinya, ia sampai membanting pintu terlalu keras saat masuk ke rumah. Dan inilah dampaknya. Lihatlah ekspresi anak-anaknya yang terkejut setengah mati. Kise bahkan sampai menangis!

"Hiks .. Hiks ... HUEEEEEEEE~"

"Heeee ?"

Mendengar Kise yang menangis, semuanya jadi ikut menangis. Hanya Midorima yang bersikeras menahan diri untuk tidak terisak, meski matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. _Tsundere_ akut, biasalah.

"Ugh .. " Genma menggaruk kaku pelipisnya yang tidak gatal, kemudian menghela napas. Ini memang salahnya.

Ia kemudian meletakkan sebuket bunga yang dibawanya tadi di atas meja, kemudian berjalan mendekati anak-anaknya. "Kemari, papa gendong."

Genma berjongkok, dengan senyum kecil yang membuat anak-anaknya sedikit tersipu. Kise berjalan pelan sambil mengucek mata dan tangisan yang masih kencang, lalu mengangkat kedua tangan minta digendong.

Ayah beranak enam itu berdiri dengan Kise yang ia angkat di tangan kirinya. Tapi ia merasakan sesuatu. Ada yang menarik-narik celananya. Saat ia menoleh kebawah, pemandangan yang dilihatnya adalah sesosok anak berambut hijau yang sedang mendongak menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sial, hati Genma tidak sanggup!

"Papa, aku uga mau _nano dayo_"

Genma bertaruh, anak ini masih akan mempertahankan ke-_tsundere_-annya. "_Are_ ? Bukannya kau tidak menangis ?"

Hening

Tiba-tiba tak terdengar suara tangisan lagi, semuanya berhenti menangis ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan Genma, bahkan Kise juga. Seluruh tatapan mata menodong si hijau begitu menyelidik.

"A-aku... Aku c-cuma ingin diendong! B-bukan belalti aku menangis _nano dayo!_ Hiks.."

Dan Genma merasa makin gemas dibuatnya. Midorima sekarang menunduk sambil menyeka air mata yang langsung terjun bebas membasahi pipinya. Namun Genma segera mengabulkan permintaannya tersebut.

Midorima di tangan kanan, Kise di tangan kiri. Yang lain sudah berhenti menangis 'kan ?

"Papa-_kun_ .."

Oh Tuhan ... Genma terkena serangan jantung. Imut sekali! Kenapa sih si Kuroko ini ..

"Aku uga mau endong .."

Genma menghela napas lagi, kemudian berjongkok. "Ayo naik." Ia membantu Kuroko untuk duduk di bahu kanannya, berpegangan erat dengan melingkarkan tangan ke kepala Genma. Lalu pria bersurai coklat itu berdiri lagi.

Namun tak disangka ..

"Papa! Aku gak akan membialkan Kuloko dayam bahaya di cana! Aku akan meyindunginya!"

"E-EHH ?" Tanpa aba-aba Akashi memanjat naik ke tubuh Genma hingga sampai di bahu kiri, ia menyamankan posisi lalu ikut memeluk kepala Genma sama seperti yang dilakukan Kuroko.

Oleng

Genma hampir terjatuh jika punggungnya tidak bersandar pada dinding. "Pelan-pelan Akashi .."

Namun karena Kuroko yang masih sependirian dengan Aomine dan Midorima, ia tidak mau berbicara pada Akashi. Wajahnya ia palingkan. "Hmph!"

Oh Tuhan .. Genma berharap situasi ini dapat berakhir secepatnya. Ia harus cari cara agar anak-anaknya tidak bermusuhan menjadi dua kubu seperti ini.

"Papa, angan piyih kacih! Aku uga mauuu... HAP!"

Aomine yang ada di posisi cukup jauh tiba-tiba berlari secepat mungkin dan nemplok di kaki kiri Genma. Setelahnya ia sedikit memanjat agar kakinya tidak menyentuh lantai. Seperti koala.

"Ehhh! Papa mati! Papa mati!" Genma panik karena tubuhnya mulai tidak seimbang.

"Papa-_chin_ gaboyeh mati uyu.. Aku beyum naik"

**HOP**

Murasakibara yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan, kini ikut hinggap di kaki kanan Genma. Namun ia tidak memanjat. Koala malas!

Dan dengan itu, Genma sukses dibuat terjungkal. Untung saja posisi jatuhnya ke arah sofa, jadi anak-anaknya tidak kenapa-kenapa.

Hanya .. sedikit berguling-guling― itu khusus untuk Akashi dan Kuroko karena mereka berada di bahu. Kise dan Midorima aman. Tapi Aomine dan Murasakibara terhimpit kaki Genma.

Apa-apaan ini ?

Genma tertawa geli hingga terpingkal-pingkal. Para setan cilik itu juga ikut tertawa. Namun mereka segera sadar kalau mereka masih bermusuhan, dan akhirnya mereka kembali bersama kelompoknya.

Aomine dengan Kuroko dan Midorima, sementara Kise bersama Akashi dan Murasakibara. Genma hanya tersenyum.

Juga keadaan rumah .. "Anak-anak, barusan ada gempa ?"

.

.

Malam hari.

Sunyi, dingin, namun tidak senyap. Masih ada kepingan-kepingan kehangatan yang membaur dalam seisi rumah. Berwujud memori yang membuat hati teriris, lalu membentuk pilu tiada tara.

Ia tidak akan menyerah, tidak akan.

Namun jika orang yang dicintainya memilih pergi untuk menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain, apa yang bisa ia lakukan ?

Kalau kesempatan kembali datang, ia akan melakukan apapun. Meski dirinya sadar, kalau nantinya ia akan menjadi kejam untuk merengkuh tubuh itu, meski tangan-tangannya tak akan ragu untuk mengikat, meski tubuhnya akan mengungkung erat terus-menerus, ia sadar. Karena Kakashi, segalanya.

Genma tak akan peduli dengan sebuah obsesi yang dikatakan terlalu berlebihan. Karena menurutnya, obsesinya ini― sempurna. Hanya kata itu yang sanggup mendefinisikan.

Dan ia akan berjuang, meski sakit, meski layu.

Seperti bunga hyacinth biru yang pagi tadi dibelinya.

Sekali lagi, ia akan berjuang. Ia akan mendapatkan Kakashi-nya. Ia hanya merasa sakit, dan butuh sedikit rasa dingin. Sampai petunjuk datang memberi ketenangan.

**Drrttt... Drrttt..**

'Sakumo Hatake'. Begitulah nama yang muncul di ponsel Genma, tanda panggilan masuk dari sang mertua tercinta.

Genma berharap orang yang kini ia panggil 'ayah' tersebut tidak menuduhnya macam-macam. Karena bisa saja orang itu sudah tahu masalah ini. Bukan, bukan karena Kakashi yang mengadu, tapi karena Sakumo Hatake itu orang paling misterius pertama. Dan Kakashi di urutan ke dua. Mereka bisa paham situasi apapun, dari sedikit pengungkitan yang bahkan tidak terpikirkan oleh orang awam sepertiku.

"Halo, ayah. Bagaimana kabarmu ?"

Rasanya seperti orang tua itu memberi jeda, apa suaraku aneh ? atau nada bicaraku tidak biasa ?. "Nak, kau baik-baik saja ?"

Apa kubilang.

"Aku ? Aku baik-baik saja ayah." Tawaku terdengar renyah, semoga itu cukup. "Memangnya kenapa ?"

"Syukurlah, ayah hanya khawatir, suaramu agak parau."

"Eh ? Benarkah ?" Aku mengerjap. Memangnya suaraku sejelas itu membuktikan keadaanku sekarang ?

"Tidak usah kau pikirkan. Ah, ya .. Ayah ingin menanyakan bagaimana kabar Kagami di sana ? Belum lama ayah telepon Kakashi tapi nomornya tidak aktif, makanya ayah meneleponmu" ada jeda lagi "sekalian mengobrol dengan anak kesayangan ayah yang ke dua ini."

Sakumo terkekeh. Genma bingung sekaligus kaget mendengarnya. Kagami ada di jepang ? Sejak kapan ? "A-aha .. ahaha .. ayah bisa saja." Karena jika Hatake senior itu sudah mengucap kata-kata obrolan, tandanya ada sesuatu yang sudah ia ketahui. "Kagami .. dia baik-baik saja. Ponsel Kakashi sedang _lowbatt_ makanya tidak aktif, tadi aku yang men-_charge_-nya sendiri."

"Begitu ?"

Genma mengernyit, was-was sekaligus gugup. Entah kenapa satu kata yang ia dengar barusan terdengar begitu menyelidik di telinganya ?

"Syukurlah kalau benar begitu. Besok jemput Kagami di apartemen Kakashi untuk bertemu dengan anak-anakmu ya."

Apa ? "A―"

"Dan ketahuilah, sejak awal kau meminta restu untuk dekat dengan Kakashi, ayah percaya padamu. Ayah percaya Kakashi menaruh rasa percaya yang sangat besar padamu. Jadi jangan berpikir kalau anakku main hati dengan orang lain, oke ? Kau telah membuat Kakashi cukup tergila-gila, jadi bertanggung jawablah." Sakumo tersenyum.

"Ayah, aku .." Genma merasa seperti tertohok oleh kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan Sakumo barusan.

"Ayah menyayangimu, nak."

**Tuuttt .. Tuuttt ...Tuuttt ...**

Sungguh, Genma tak habis pikir. Apa orang itu sungguh manusia ? Dia cenayang tingkat tinggi, atau mungkin dukun, atau mungkin dia bisa menyamar menjadi angin yang melewati paru-paru Genma lalu keluar lagi menjadi karbon dioksida.

Dia itu― kenapa sih ?!

Kenapa dia bisa tahu segalanya ?

Kakashi tidak mungkin mengadu, tidak pernah, apalagi sampai sedetail itu.

Tapi di luar itu, rasa bersalah menyelimuti hatinya berbarengan dengan perasaan lega. Yang disusul langsung oleh sesuatu yang lebih kuat, rasa menggebu-gebu yang membuatnya kembali mengokohkan kesadarannya dari ratapan.

Kakashi percaya padanya. Jadi tidak ada alasan untuk berpikiran macam-macam. Lagi pula, benar apa yang dikatakan mertuanya tadi. Kakashi itu sudah tergila-gila padanya, jadi tidak mungkin ia berniat berselingkuh.

Sebuah seringai terukir di wajah Genma.

"Tapi Minato―"

Dan seringainya luntur berganti dengan raut pundung lagi. Yah .. dasar orang kasmaran.

.

.

"AKU MAU KAOS KAKI MIDO-_CHIN_ AJAAA!"

"HEE ?! PELGI KAU UNGU JELEK!"

**TUINGGG**

"Aomine-_kun_, amu gak minum cucu ? Mau kuambilkan ?"

"Teyimakasih Kuloko, aku―"

"AHAHAHAH! Minum cucu cebanyak apapun kuyitnya tetap aja hitam-_ssu_! Gak bakal jadi putih kaya aku-_ssu~"_

"Ck, ciapa yang amu cebut hitam hah ?!"

**TRINGG TRINGG**

**PRAKKK**

"HUEEE K-KULITKU YANG UNYU PENUH BUBUL-_SSU_, hiks .."

"LACAKAN! HAHAHAH!"

**BWURRR**

"JOYOK BAKA-_SSU_! AHOMINECCHIIII"

**PLAK**

**DUARRR**

"Kuloko, aku ambilkan cucu untukmu ya ?"

"Aku bica ambil cendili, Akachi-kun. Jangan dekati aku."

**CKRISS CKRISS CKRISS CKRISSS CKRISSSS**

"Anak-anak .. cukup, hentikan."

Genma memijat pelipisnya, ia makin merasa bersalah pada Kakashi. 'Serangan mental' dari anak-anaknya ini sungguh luar biasa. Oh Kakashi, maafkanlah suamimu ini ..

**CKRISS CKRISS CKRISSS**

"Dan Akashi, berhenti mengguntingi karpet."

Seketika gunting yang Akashi pegang langsung ia lempar, takut sang papa marah.

Miris. Melihat anak-anaknya membentuk dua kelompok dan saling bermusuhan membuat Genma bingung harus melakukan apa. Untuk sementara, selama para setan-setan chibi ini masih mau makan dan minum susu, Genma akan membiarkannya. Untuk sementara ..

Genma memijat pelipisnya lagi. Ia berharap 'sementara'nya itu dapat berakhir sesegera mungkin.

Hari ini Genma akan menjemput Kagami, dan ia harus berhasil membawa Kakashi ikut bersamanya. Tidak ada cara lain, Kakashi harus pulang hari ini.

Harus.

**GRAB**

Genma terkejut, tiba-tiba kakinya merasa dipeluk erat oleh salah satu anaknya. Dan setelah ia menunduk, yang ia dapatkan adalah wajah Murasakibara yang hampir menangis dengan kedua tangan masih memeluk erat pada kaki Genma.

"Papa-_chin_, kumohon, aku ingin makan, aku lapal .."

Hati Genma merasa tercubit. Kedua tangannya langsung terulur untuk menggendong Murasakibara, anaknya yang paling doyan makan. Tapi sekarang ? si rambut ungu ini sampai memohon. Padahal Genma sudah memberi mereka bubur. Yah .. walau tidak seenak buatan Kakashi.

Pria bermata caramel itu juga bingung kemana kemampan memasaknya pergi. Padahal sebelum ia menikah dengan Kakashi, dirinya sendirilah yang membuat masakan untuk anak-anaknya. Dan tidak pernah terjadi hal seperti ini.

"Makan yang ada saja dulu ya ? Nanti sore kita pesan makanan, atau kalau tidak, kita makan di luar."

"Hontou ?" Mata Murasakibara berkaca-kaca, meminta keyakinan. Lalu Genma mengangguk.

Ke-lima anaknya yang lain hanya bisa menunduk, mereka merindukan Kakashi. Khusus untuk Aomine, Kuroko, dan Midorima, disertai rasa bersalah karena sudah berpihak pada perasaan mereka sendiri. Terlebih sepertinya sekarang terasa begitu sepi. Tak ada kehangatan seperti saat Kakashi berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

Mereka sangat merindukan Kakashi.

"Baikyah, tapi aku gamau makan bubul, aku mau makan kaos kaki Mido-chin aja."

Genma mengerjap, Murasakibara turun dari gendongannya dengan paksa. Titan ungu itu mendekat ke arah Midorima yang langsung pucat ketakutan setengah mati.

"Hush.. hush .. JANGAN DEKATI AKU KAU LAKCACA JEYEKKKKKK!" Midorima kabur dengan tidak elitnya.

**Drrttt drrttt**

"Hmm ?"

Pesan masuk dari Kakashi.

Si pemilik ponsel terkesiap. Tak menyangka Kakashi akan mengirim pesan.

'_Ohayou, anata. Boleh aku minta tolong bantuanmu ? Saat ini Kagami ada di apartemenku dan nanti siang aku harus ke kampus. Kemungkinan aku akan pulang lewat tengah malam. Kalau pekerjaanmu senggang, bisakah kau menjemputnya ke rumahmu ? Dia kesepian.'_

Pas.

'_Ohayou, Kashi. Aku akan ke sana nanti siang dan memastikan Kagami bermain dengan anak-anak. Jaga dirimu baik-baik selama jauh dariku ya. Aku mencintaimu.'_

Pesan terkirim.

.

.

"GENMA-_SAN_! AKU TIDAK INGIN IKUT! AKU INGIN DI SINI SAJA MENUNGGU KASHI-_NII_ PULANG!"

"Ack- Kenapa kau harus berteriak sih ? Aku bukan penculik, berhentilah bicara dengan nada kelewat tinggi seperti itu."

Genma mengusap-ngusap kepalanya. Jengkel tingkat _Hokage_ ini namanya. Bayangkan saja, sejak semalam ia sudah membayangkan akan menjemput Kagami sekaligus membawa Kakashi pulang. Tapi sekarang ? Saat Genma sampai di apartemen Kakashi, orang yang dicarinya itu bahkan tidak ada!

"POKOKNYA AKU GAMAU KE RUMAH GENMA-_NII!"_

Dan sekarang dirinya harus susah payah membujuk anak yang hobinya berbicara sambil berteriak ini untuk ikut ke rumahnya. Astaga .. kepalanya serasa ingin pecah!

"Kagami, dengar." Si pemilik surai coklat itu menghela napas. Ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Meski rasanya memalukan memanfaatkan anak seumuran lima tahun, tapi ia harus melakukannya. Kakashi harus pulang. Harus.

"Hm ?"

Yang dipanggil memiringkan kepalanya, sepertinya ia sudah mulai tenang. Atau mungkin ia penasaran karena nada bicara Genma jadi berubah serius.

"Sebenarnya saat ini, Kakashi sedang tidak bahagia."

Alis Kagami saling bertaut, Perasaannya tidak enak. "Genma-_nii_ dan Kashi-_nii_ sedang bertengkar ?"

"Bukan, bukan aku. Tapi anak-anak. Kau pasti tahu kan, ke-enam anak kembarku yang sekarang juga berstatus menjadi anak Kakashi ?"

Namun tiba-tiba raut wajah Kagami berubah kesal. "ITULAH ALASANKU TIDAK MAU KE RUMAH GENMA-_NII!_ MEREKA YANG TELAH MEREBUT KASHI-_NII_ DARIKU!"

Are ? Genma bingung sekarang. Jadi si toa― maksudnya si Kagami ini, cemburu begitu ? Entah kesambet setan apa, tapi Genma malah menyeringai.

"Ah, kau tahu tidak ? Beberapa orang anakku berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang Kakashi."

"Yang tidak-tidak ?" Kagami tersentak. Kekesalannya bertambah sekarang. Enak saja berpikiran buruk tentang Kakashi, mau cari ribut ?

"Iya, jadi kalau kau berkenan, bisakah kau membantuku untuk bicara dengan mereka ? Kalau mereka bisa bersikap baik dan tidak berpikiran aneh tentang Kakashi lagi, pasti Kakashi akan bahagia dan mau kembali pulang."

"Eh, aku ? Genma-_nii_ kan papa mereka, kenapa tidak Genma-_nii_ saja ? Lagian, aku tidak mau Kashi-_nii_ pulang ke rumah Genma-_nii_, dia akan melupakanku." Kini wajahnya murung, namun Genma mengacak rambutnya dan membuat anak yang berusia satu tahun lebih tua dari anak-anaknya itu mendongak menatapnya.

"Apa-apaan itu ? Kalau Kakashi pulang, kau tentu akan ikut pulang ke rumahku. Tidak ada yang namanya 'melupakan' seperti yang kau pikirkan. Kau akan bermain bersama anak-anakku, dan Kashi-_nii_-mu akan selalu bersamamu."

Kagami ragu-ragu. Takut kalau keputusannya akan berdampak fatal pada kasih sayang kakak sepupunya itu.

Genma menyeringai. "Begini saja, kau suka burger kan ?"

.

.

"Anak-anak, lihat sini sebentar."

Genma menepuk tangan, anak-anaknya yang sedang sibuk menghancurkan ini-itu, berlarian, maupun yang sedang lempar-lemparan bubur kompak menoleh ke arah sang papa. Mereka menelisik, ada seorang anak yang bersembunyi di belakang kaki Genma dengan wajah pucat pasi. Sepertinya ia ketakutan.

"Papa ingin perkenalkan saudara kalian, ini Kagami. Keponakan Kakashi-mama." Dengan senyum yang kelewat riang, Genma mendorong pelan Kagami agar keluar dari persembunyiannya. "Tak apa, mereka baik kok, kau tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu."

Dan seketika wajah Kagami memerah.

Ia berjalan maju, mendekati kekacauan yang terhenti. "A-aku.. namaku Kagami!"

"Bagus. Kuharap kalian dapat berteman baik, dan jangan bertengkar. Papa ada urusan di ruang kerja, kalau ada perlu kalian masuk saja, oke ?"

"Ha'i~" Manisnya .. Bahkan Kagami sampai kaget.

"Ingat, jangan bertengkar."

Dan dengan kalimat barusan, Genma beranjak ke ruang kerjanya. Meninggalkan Kagami yang membawa tas ransel dan sekantong besar plastik berisi burger, yang langsung dikelilingi oleh para Kisedai. Mereka membentuk lingkaran, mengurung Kagami di tengah-tengah.

"Tch, Kakashi-mama telnyata emang gak cayang aku, gak cayang kita emua. Buktinya Kakachi-mama punya anak lain."

Kagami _shock_, ia menatap ke arah sumber suara. Seorang anak berambut biru gelap denga kulit yang tak kalah gelapnya. Mimiknya sombong sekali.

"Eh, dia bukan anak Kakachi-mama-_ssu_! Ahominecchi emang gak dengal ? Dia keponakan Kakachi-mama!"

"Kagami-_kun_, jadilah cahayaku, aku akan menjadi bayanganmu." Kagami _shock_ lagi, anak yang ukuran tubuhnya paling kecil dengan rambut berwarna biru cerah tiba-tiba bicara soal cahaya dan bayangan. Apa maksudnya ?

Namun di sisi lain ia merasakan aura membunuh di belakangnya, dari anak berambut merah dengan warna mata yang berbeda.

"TIDAK ADA YANG BOYEH MEYEBUT KULOKO DAYIKU!" Secepat kilat sebuah gunting melesat ke arah Kagami. Kagami tidak sempat menghindar. Ia berjongkok ketakutan. Tapi setelah beberapa saat ia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Mungkinkah ia sudah mati ?

Ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat anak yang berkulit gelap tadi berdiri di depannya bagai tameng. "Tidak peylu pakai kekelacan, Akachi. " Kemudian anak itu menoleh ke belakang, lalu tersenyum yang membuat jantung Kagami berdegup lebih kencang. "Kau baik-baik aja ? Aku Aomine."

Anak dengan nama Aomine itu membantu Kagami berdiri hingga mereka berhadapan. Mata mereka bertemu pandang, saling tatap hingga beberapa saat. Aomine tertegun melihat Kagami, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"AOMINECCHI, ANGAN LAMA-LAMA-_SSU_! KAGAMI JADI KETAKUTAN."

"Eh ?" Kagami menoleh, anak berambut kuning itu bersungut kesal. Dia cemburu pada Kagami atau pada Aomine ?

"Beyicik kau kuning."

"Kice benal _nano dayo_, aku uga mau kenalan."

"Eh ?" Si rambut hijau bicara, entah ini cuma perasaan Kagami saja atau si hijau itu memang terlihat seperti wortel ? Siapa suruh ia memakai baju berwarna oranye seperti itu.

"Kaga-_chin_, kau punya makanan ? Aku lapal .."

Kagami mengerjap. Kaga-_chin_ itu siapa ? Dirinya ? Ah, ia baru ingat. Kagami langsung memosisikan dirinya duduk di lantai lalu membuka isi plastik yang ia bawa.

"Ini cukup untuk kita semua. Ayo makan!"

Semua mata yang memandang Kagami berbinar-binar. Bahkan Murasakibara sampai meneteskan air mata.

Makanan ... Makanan ...

Mereka akan makan makanan layak hari ini!

.

.

"Papa-_kun_! Ayo jemput Kakachi-mama!"

1 detik

2 detik

3, 4, 5 ...

"HEEEEEE ?!"

Otak Genma butuh lebih dari sekedar lima detik untuk memahami ucapan anak-anaknya tadi. Coba kita reka ulang beberapa kondisi di sini.

Saat ini pukul 08.00 malam, Genma sedang berada di ruangan kerjanya demi menyelesaikan beberapa berkas yang― yah, sedikit terhambat. Bukan karena ia tidak mengerti atau tubuhnya kelelahan. Tapi karena saat ini pikirannya sedang dipenuhi masalahnya sendiri. Persetan dengan profesionalitas.

Ia memikirkan bagaimana cara agar Kakashi mau kembali pulang, karena mengingat kejadian tadi siang, Kakashi bahkan tidak menunggunya datang untuk menjemput Kagami.

Dan setelah Genma merasa pusing setengah hidup, tiba-tiba anak-anaknya menyerobot masuk tanpa permisi sambil meneriakkan keinginan mereka.

Inikah jawaban atas semua doa-doaku ?

"Papa" Akashi maju sebagai wakil. "Kami akan minta maaf pada Kakachi-mama dan beljanji gak akan mengulanginya agi. Jadi, kami mohon. Tolong bawa kami untuk ikut menjemput Kakachi-mama. Kami ciap bantu papa."

"Anak-anak .." Ayah beranak enam itu tak bisa menahan haru. Hatinya sangat tersentuh. Dari posisinya ia dapat melihat Kagami yang berdiri paling belakang sedang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

Terimakasih, nak ..

Tanpa pikir panjang Genma menyambar kunci mobil dan melesat ke garasi diikuti Kagami dan setan-setan cilik kesayangannya. Mobil pun melaju cepat.

"_Ne, ne_, Papacchi, apa Kakachi-mama mau memaafkan kami ? Aku takut-_ssu_ .."

"Papa! Papa! Kakachi-mama celalu memikilkan kami caat jauh, _ne_ ? Kakachi-mama cayang kami ?"

"Ah, Papa-_chin_, aku akan mengucap teyima kacih atas bulgel yang ia titipkan lewat Kagami nanti caat aku beltemu."

"A-aku uga, _nano dayo_. Aku akan belteyima kacih dan meminta maaf kalena aku mengholmati Kakachi-mama _nano dayo_, bukan kalena aku peduyi _nano dayo_."

"Aku akan meyebut Kuloko-ku kembayi, dan menjodohkan Kagami dengan Aomine. Kakachi-mama akan cenang."

"..."

**KRIK KRIK KRIK**

"Apa ? Kenapa cemuanya pada diam ?"

"Papa-_kun_, aku atut .."

Tawa renyah terdengar dari mulut Genma. Ia mengacak rambut Kuroko yang duduk di kursi sebalah bersama Kagami. Sementara sisanya berada di belakang sedang merumpi. Walaupun membawa banyak anak dalam mobil, Genma tidak takut mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Di wajahnya tercetak seringai yang sangat jelas, membuat wajahnya semakin tampan. Dalam hati ia berjanji akan membelikan Kagami banyak burger setelah ini.

.

.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Kushina-_san_."

"_Ara-ara~_"

_Fujoshi_ menyebalkan. Yah, meski aku bersyukur dia tidak membenciku karena aku mantan kekasih dari suaminya sendiri. Wanita itu aneh. Kenapa bisa-bisanya ia merasa senang cuma karena aku dan _sensei_ duduk di depan sementara ia sendiri memilih duduk di kursi penumpang ? Dia kan istrinya, apa dia tidak takut Minato-_sensei_ akan berpaling kepadaku ?

"Hah .."

"Kita sampai, maaf membuatmu pulang selarut ini, Kakashi." Tangan _sensei_ mendarat di puncak kepalaku, lalu mengacak rambutku. Sial, wanita merah di belakang sana langsung cekikikan saking senangnya.

"Tak apa, senang dapat membantu." Aku menurunkan tangan _sensei_ dari kepalaku.

"Hihihi~"

Dan sepertinya suara tawa itu akan terus menggema sepanjang hidupku. Oh Tuhan, cobaan apa ini ?

Aku membuka pintu mobil, lalu keluar sambil mengamati pintu apartemenku. Sepertinya ada yang aneh. Tak lama Minato-_sensei_ ikut keluar dari mobil, aku tahu ia ingin memastikan aku benar-benar masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Ransel di punggung, satu tangan memegang gagang pintu.

Tidak dikunci.

Apa tadi siang Genma lupa mengunci kembali pintunya ? Atau jangan-jangan mereka ...

Pintu terbuka.

**JDARR JDARRRR**

"_OKAERI_ KAKACHI-MAMAAA~"

"Eh ? Kalian ?"

Aku terkejut. Ledakan _confetti_ bertebaran di mana-mana saat aku membuka pintu. Bahkan ada sebuah kue yang cukup besar di atas meja bertuliskan _"Please comeback, we miss you"_ .Dan yang membuatku lebih terkejut, semua anak-anakku langsung menyerbuku dengan pelukan-pelukan hangat tangan mungil mereka.

Aku tak bisa menahan senyum.

"Kakashi .."

Tapi aku makin terkejut melihat Genma. Wajahnya tersenyum, seperti ada perasaan lega menyelimutinya. Ia menghampiriku, membuat anak-anak menyingkir dengan sendirinya. Kemudian memelukku, erat sekali.

Hangat

Rasanya bagaikan ada yang kembali, sesuatu yang begitu lama aku rindukan. Lebih hangat dari sinar mentari pagi, lebih menyejukkan daripada embun-embun yang masih bertahan di atas daunnya. Namun ada sisi yang lain, yang membuatku tanpa sadar meneteskan mata begitu saja.

_Possessive_.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kemudian satu tangannya mengelus punggungku, memberi penenangan dan rasa percaya yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan selalu melindungiku, tak sedikitpun memberi celah bagiku untuk pergi jauh darinya, aku terikat, aku― miliknya.

"Aku juga. Maafkan aku." Kepalaku membenam di bahunya. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang diam-diam aku rindukan dalam beberapa hari terakhir. Membalas pelukan yang seakan hilang akibat ulahku sendiri.

"Kau mau pulang kan ?"

Aku mengangguk di bahunya, dan menyadari bahwa saat ini ia sedang tersenyum lembut.

Dia yang sadis, tanpa ampun, tanpa celah. Dia yang sudah membuatku tergila-gila seperti ini.

"Kau pulang bersamanya ?"

Genma akan salah paham, tapi biarlah. Aku melepas pelukan dan menghapus air mataku sebelum akhirnya berbalik untuk melihat seseorang di belakang sana yang membuat Genma menanyakan hal tadi.

"Kushina-_san_ juga" Jawabku. Dan Genma menautkan alis seperti tidak percaya. Ia menarikku kebalakang tubuhnya seakan melindungiku― atau mungkin menyembunyikanku ?, dari _sensei_ yang sedang tersenyum menatap ke arah kami. Hingga tak lama akhirnya Kushina-_san_ keluar dari mobil.

Sepertinya wanita hamil itu tidak ingin melewatkan 'asupannya'. Hey, apa itu tidak apa-apa untuk kandungannya ?

Mereka mendekat. "Genma-_san_, maaf membuat Kakashi pulang selarut ini. Keinginan Ibu hamil memang mustahil ditolak ya."

"Hamil ?"

"Ya, aku sedang mengandung. Dan aku meminta bantuan Kakashi-_kun_ untuk menjelaskan apa saja yang dibutuhkan dalam mengurus anak. Dia sangat mahir. Hihihi~"

Oh, astaga .. Aku benar-benar tidak suka tawanya yang seperti itu.

Genma menatapku dengan mata melebar, apa yang ia kejutkan ?

"Jadi saat di _cafe_ kemarin kau dan Minato juga ..."

Aku mengerjap. "Kau tahu dari mana ? Apa Kagami yang bercerita ? Yah, aku memang ke sana karena _sensei_ memintaku membicarakan bagaimana cara mengurus anak kembar. Kandungan Kushina-_san_ positif kembar laki-laki."

"_Yokatta .. yokatta ..."_

Genma tiba-tiba memelukku lagi, tapi kenapa ia sesenang ini ? Yang mengandung dan positif punya anak kembar 'kan wanita itu, kenapa ia yang senang ?

"Maafkan aku Kakashi, maaf ... Kukira kau memiliki hubungan lagi dengan mantanmu."

"Apa ?" Sebuah jitakan kuhadiahkan di kepala Genma. Seenaknya saja kalau berpikir.

"Aw! Ugh, aku kan sudah minta maaf.."

Aku melipat kedua tangan di depan dada sambil memejamkan mata. Kesal rasanya di tuduh seperti itu.

**Chup**

Sial sial sialll! Kenapa ia malah menciumku ? Arghh di depan masih ada _sensei_ dan Kushina-_san_ yang memperhatikan. Pasti saat ini wajahku sudah memerah sempurna.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami pulang dulu, sekali lagi terima kasih .."

Dan akhirnya dua orang itu pulang. Aku menutup pintu lalu memandang setan-setan kecil plus Kagami yang sepertinya sudah sangat mengantuk.

"Kakachi-mama, kami minta maaf untuk yang kemalin, kami beljanji tidak akan―"

"Shh, aku akan memaafkan kalian, jika kalian mau tidur denganku di sini."

Ke-enam anak tiriku nampak terbelalak, juga Kagami, namun keponakanku satu-satunya itu memasang wajah sedih. "Kagami juga ikut tidur bersama, _ne_ ?"

"HEEE ?!" Wajahnya kembali ceria. Selesai sudah.

"Kakashi, kau melupakanku ?"

Hah .. mulai lagi. Aku memutar bola mata. "Kau tahu tempat tidurku besar, Genma. Lagi pula kamar lain juga―"

"Aku tidur bersamamu." Dia tersenyum, ada rasa panas di pipiku saat melihat senyumnya.

"Terserah kau saja."

.

.

~Owari~

.

.

"Aku tau kau di dayam-ssu"

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Cepat kelual _nano dayo_, kau cudah dikepung!"

Seorang pria dua puluh tahunan meringkuk di dalam kamarnya sambil menekuk lutut. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin mengabaikan ketukan heboh di pintu kamarnya. Dirinya tidak boleh ketahuan.

"Penjahat-_kun_, menyelah aja, kami tidak akan menyakitimu"

"Ya, menyelah dan kelual dali kamal cekayang uga! Atau kami akan memakcamu dengan cala kacal!"

**TOK TOK TOK**

Lagi, pria ini masih berusaha tenang di kamarnya. Ia bahkan tidak memedulikan rambut keperakkannya yang indah jadi berantakan. Dirinya tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, tapi ia berharap dapat segera keluar dari situasi ini. Punggungnya pegal.

"OII! PENJAHAT! KELUAL KAUUU!"

"Mine-_chin_, gaucah teyiak-teyiak, teyingaku atit. Mulutmu itu cepelti toa aja."

**Twitch**

"APA KAU BILANG ?!"

**BRUKKK**

**PRANGG**

**JDUAGH**

"Eh ?" Si pria yang sedang bersembunyi di dalam kamar itu mengerjap. Apa yang terjadi ?

"Cudah kayian angan belkelahi, atau kutucuk pakai gunting."

Sontak semuanya diam. Lalu mereka saling melirik,

"_SE NO!"_

**CKITT**

**BRAKKK**

Pintu terbuka dengan tendangan yang kompak dilakukan oleh enam orang berpostur _chibi_ tersebut.

"KAKACHI-MAMA~" dan mereka langsung saja menyerang pria yang daritadi sudah merasa pegal di punggung akibat meringkuk terlalu lama.

Mereka menyerbu dengan srangan manis yang menyenangkan, pelukan. Melompat lalu menerjang si pria yang dipanggil 'Kakachi-mama' dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Eeckk aku mati .."

Ah, indahnya keluarga yang sudah berkumpul kembali. Kini Kakashi sudah kembali ke rumah bersama Kagami tentunya. Akashi kembali mendapatkan Kuroko-nya, Aomine dan Kise lengket dengan Kagami, sementara Midorima bisa bernapas lega karena tidak harus ikut campur dalam perkelahian Aomine dan Kise lagi.

Murasakibara ? Oh, tentu saja ia yang palig sejahtera karena dapat kembali bersama dengan pujaan hatinya, makanan buatan Kakashi.

Genma ? Jangan tanya. Suami _possessive_ itu makin mengurung Kakashi sejak tahu kalau Kushina adalah seorang _fujoshi_. Ia takut kadar ke-_fujoshi_-an wanita itu sudah di ambang batas lalu semakin sering meminta Kakashi bertemu dengan Minato.

Ia tidak akan rela hal itu terjadi.

Kini setiap Kakashi pergi menemui Minato, Genma selalu ikut.

Yah, Kakashi tidak keberatan sih. Lagipula Genma sekarang sering membantu mengurus rumah.

Benar-benar, baby blues ibu tiri yang ia alami ternyata begitu menyiksa. Namun dampaknya, kondisi semuanya menjadi lebih baik.

Ia jadi ingin punya anak lagi ..

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
